Art of Love
by Hiname Titania
Summary: Uchiha Mikoto menginginkan Hyuuga Hinata menjadi menantunya, gimana ya usaha-usahanya dalam menjodohkan anaknya yaitu Uchiha Sasuke dengan Hinata? Padahal mereka berdua belum kenal satu sama lain.


**Note :** Hallo minna-san saya publish fanfic baru lagi nih dan sasuhina juga. Semoga fanfic yang satu ini juga para readers menyukainya. Amin. Enjoy ;)

**Disclaimer :** Naruto and the characters belongs to Masashi Kishimoto but the story purely MINE.

**Warnings:** AU, typo(s), OOC maybe dll. Don't like don't read.

_With all my love and kindness i bring you..._

**~ Art of Love ~**

_By Hiname Titania_

_Chapter 1 : The Begining_

~(69)~

Kota Tokyo terlihat begitu sibuk, seperti Hinata yang juga sibuk. Hari ini jadwalnya padat sekali, pagi-pagi ia harus pergi ke kantornya untuk menandatangani kontrak-kontrak dengan perusahaan lain, kemudian siang harinya ia ada _meeting_ dengan salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Dan malam harinya ia harus datang ke acara Uchiha. Wah, memikirkannya saja sudah sangat mumet dan cape, tapi inilah hidup yang harus ia jalani, dengan begini ia akan membuat ayah tercintanya bangga. Meskipun jadi pembisnis bukanlah keinginannya tapi ia sudah terbiasa karena dari kecil ia sudah di latih untuk menjadi pewaris utama Hyuuga, keluarga yang terkenal dengan kehebatannya dalam berbisnis. Keluarga Hyuuga juga sangat terkenal karena kekayaannya dan termasuk dalam jajaran lima besar keluarga elite yang ada di Jepang.

"Hinata-sama." Salah satu asistennya menghampirinya.

"Ya, Ayame-san." Ujarnya lembut, meskipun ia seorang bos Hinata bisa disebut sebagai bos yang baik dan ramah, makannya karyawan-karyawan di kantornya itu sangat menghormatinya.

"Setelah melakukan _meeting_, malam harinya anda harus datang ke acara perayaan _anniversery_ keluarga Uchiha."ujarnya membacakan jadwal yang sudah biasa di lakukannya.

Hinata mengangguk tanda mengerti, meskipun tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah karena aktivitasnya seharian ini ia tidak boleh menunjukannya, ia harus menampilkan penampilan terbaik yang menunjukan martabat keluarga Hyuuga yang berwibawa.

Malam harinya designernya telah menyiapkan gaun panjang yang sangat indah, bagian punggungnya terekpos sampai pinggang dan berwarna _purple dark_. Hinata menyukai gaun itu karena terkesan elegan. Rambutnya ia sanggul dengan model yang sesuai dengan gaunnya. Ia terlihat sangat cantik dan menawan.

~(69)~

Hinata turun dari _limousine_ putihnya bersama ayahnya yang terlihat gagah dengan jas yang ia kenakan. Mereka berjalan beriringan sorot lampu kamera menghampiri mereka, tidak heran jika acara keluarga Uchiha ini menjadi sorotan dan banyak sekali wartawan-wartawan yang datang. Kalian perlu mengetahui kalau keluarga Uchiha ini termasuk lima besar dari keluarga elite yang terkenal, bahkan acaranya ini dilaksanakan di salah satu hotel termewah milik mereka yang ada di Jepang. Hotel yang sudah biasa menjadi tempat menginap Presiden Amerika jika berkunjung ke Jepang. Keluarga Uchiha itu seperti keluarga Hyuuga sama-sama kaya-raya dan terkenal.

Hinata memasuki Hotel tersebut, matanya di sambut dengan pemandangan yang luar biasa hebatnya dan memukau, kesan mewah tidak pernah hilang dari pikirannya, dekorasi ruangan yang menakjubkan dan cantik, _dessert-dessert_ yang terlihat cantik dan lezat. Hinata saja yang sudah terbiasa dengan segala kemewahan duniawi masih bisa berdecak kagum karena karya-karya yang di sajikan untuk memanjakan para tamu undangan.

Matanya berkeliling, sudah banyak orang yang datang. Masing-masing tamu mengenakan pakaian yang istimewa dan terbuat dari tangan-tangan designer ternama. Semuanya terlihat berkelas. Hinata masih diliputi rasa kagum meskipun acara-acara seperti ini sudah biasa ia hadiri.

Di pusat ruangan terletak sebuah kue yang bertingkat-tingkat dengan hiasan-hiasan kue yang memperindah penampilan kue tersebut diatasnya terdapat lilin-lilin berbentuk angka 25, ia tau itu adalah kue utama yang menunjukan usia pernikahan pasangan Uchiha yang mengadakan perayaan ini.

Hinata dan ayahnya menghampiri kedua pasangan yang mempunyai hajatan tersebut, pasangan tersebut terlihat sangat serasi. Uchiha Fugaku yang merupakan CEO dari Uchiha Groups terlihat sangat berwibawa dan di sebelahnya berdiri Uchiha Mikoto istri dari Uchiha Fugaku yang tampil dengan gaun yang sangat indah membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik dan anggun. Hinata menatap kagum pasangan tersebut, ingin rasanya seperti mereka.

"Hiashi, senang kau akhirnya datang juga." Ungkap Uchiha Fugaku memeluk ayahnya sebagai sambutan.

Ayahnya hanya menganguk kecil dan tersenyum.

"Hinata-_chan_! kau sudah besar rupanya semakin cantik pula calon menantuku ini." Ujar Uchiha Mikoto yang berhasil membuat Hinata tersipu malu.

Hinata memberikan kado ulang tahun pernikahan ke wanita cantik itu, Mikoto menerimanya dengan senang hati, lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

Ia dan Mikoto terbilang sudah sangat dekat karena melihat Mikoto ia seperti melihat ibunya sendiri yang sudah lama tiada. Mereka sudah lebih dari 5 tahun tidak bertemu karena Hinata harus meneruskan sekolahnya di Inggris dan hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka bertemu kembali. Jadi ,tidak heran jika Mikoto berkata sudah lama tidak bertemu padanya. Sejak kedekatan mereka itu pula, Mikoto selalu memanggilnya calon menantunya dan selalu berusaha menjodohkannya dengan salah satu anaknya yang sedang bersekolah di Amerika Serikat bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Hinata sendiri suka merasa malu jika sudah di panggil seperti itu karena pada dasarnya ia tidak dekat dengan anaknya itu, berbicara saja tidak pernah, terakhir kali melihatnya pun ketika ia masih berumur 12 tahun dan sekarang ia sudah berumur 21 tahun.

Hinata suka merasa risih jika disebut seperti itu, untung saja ketika Mikoto memanggilnya seperti itu tidak ada anaknya yang membuat Hinata merasa lega.

Setelah mengobrol-ngobrol menghilangkan rasa rindu, akhirnya kedua pasangan tersebut berjalan ke pusat ruangan tempat kue bertingkat itu berada, Uchiha Fugaku mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi anggur merah meminta perhatian para tamu undangan.

"Terima kasih untuk kedatangan kalian semua yang telah menyempatkan waktu kalian untuk menghadiri perayaan pernikahan kami yang ke 25 tahun." Ujarnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan ucapannya lagi. "Di hari yang berbahagia ini, saya juga ingin mengumumkan pewaris utama keluraga Uchiha."

Hal ini berhasil membuat para tamu undangan penasaran, berbisik-bisik satu sama lain menebak siapa yang akan menjadi pewaris harta yang luar biasa banyaknya ini, tak terkecuali Hinata.

"Kemarilah Sasuke..." ujar pria itu melirik ke kanan ruangan tersebut.

Orang yang bernama Sasuke inipun melangkah mendekati Uchiha Fugaku diringi tatapan-tatapan penasaran dari para tamu.

"Nah pewarisnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, putra saya yang baru saja menyelesaikan sekolahnya di Amerika." Ujar Uchiha Fugaku bangga.

Suara tepuk tangan menyambut kehadiran Uchiha Sasuke tersebut, ia berdiri dengan sangat gagah tuxedonya membuatnya terlihat sangat berwibawa dan sangat tampan.

Hinata yakin setiap wanita yang melihatnya akan terkagum-kagum. Hinata memperhatikannya, matanya melihat setiap gerak-gerik yang di lakukan pria yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu yang sedang berbicara kepada para tamu dengan suara baritonenya. Setelah puas memperhatikan pria itu, Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Uchiha Mikoto, yang ternyata sedang melihat kearahnya mata mereka bertemu, kemudian Uchiha Mikoto mengerlingkan mata kirinya padanya penuh arti.

'_Apa?'_

_~(69)~_

"Sasuke-kun kenalkan ini Hinata." ujar Mikoto bersemangat

Hinata tersenyum ragu pada pria di hadapannya ini, pria itu hanya menatapnya dingin. Hinata jadi ragu apakah ia harus mengulurkan tangannya atau tidak.

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun!" Mikoto menatap mata anak kesayangannya itu dengan galak.

Sasuke mengerti dengan tatapan ibunya itu. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata yang di balas oleh Hinata.

"Sasuke." Ujarnya datar.

"Hinata." Ujar Hinata singkat, ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan selanjutnya baginya pria ini begitu dingin seperti tembok tinggi yang akan sulit di jangkau.

"Nah kalian berdua sekarang sudah saling kenal, ibu pergi dulu, Sasuke-kun jaga calon menantuku ini ya." Ujar Mikoto riang dan secepat kilat wanita itu pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Untuk beberapa saat hanya ada keheningan sampai akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"A-ano... jangan salah paham, U-uchiha-san." Ujar Hinata, ia tidak mau di bilang cewek gatal yang memohon-mohon pada ibu sorang pria untuk di kenalkan dengan anak prianya dan di jadikan sebagai menantunya, Hinata masih punya haga diri.

"Tenang saja, kau tak perlu khawatir." Hinata bernafas lega mendengarnya, ia melanjutkan kalimatnya. " Kau bukan tipeku."

Bletar!

Seperti ada sebuah petir yang menyambar ulu hati Hinata, kata-katanya membuat darahnya mendidih.

Tampan sih tampan tapi mulutnya itu benar-benar pedas.

"Be-begitu ya, kau juga bukan tipeku. Uchiha-san." Ujar Hinata tidak mau kalah, memangnya hanya pria dingin yang betampang sok ini yang bisa berkata pedas ia juga bisa, dunia bisnis yang sudah hampir setahun ini menjadi makananya telah mengajarkannya bagaimana caranya berargumen.

"Maaf bukannya saya tidak sopan tapi sudah waktunya saya pergi, saya mohon undur diri." Ujar Hinata lagi sopan sengaja menggunakan bahasa formal, berusaha menyingkirkan emosi amarahnya, ia harus menjaga imagenya.

"Silahkan, Nona." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Untuk kedua kalinya Hinata merasa di tampar di bagian hatinya, ia merasa sangat tidak **di-ingin-kan**. Seperti seekor serangga pengganggu dan itu membuat hati Hinata sakit dan terluka, harga dirinya terluka. Untuk pertama kalinya ada pria yang terang-terangan tidak tertarik padanya, well bukannya sombong tapi Hinata yang pada dasarnya dari keluarga Hyuuga memang selalu di hormati dan di hargai tak pernah ada yang memperlakukannya seperti sampah. Dan itu seperti pukulan telak tepat ke hatinya.

Hinata akhirnya pergi meninggalkan pria bermarga Uchiha itu, tak sedikitpun memberikan senyuman yang biasanya selau ia berikan dengan mudahnya. Kali ini Hyuuga Hinata benar-benar murka.

Seandainya saja Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya ia akan melihat senyuman kecil yang terhias dari bibir tipis Uchiha Sasuke.

_~(69)~_

Sudah dua bulan berlalu semenjak ia bertemu dengan pria dingin bernama Uchiha Sasuke, setelah kejadian itu selama satu minggu ia jadi gampang naik darah karyawannya saja sampai heran dengan tingkah laku bosnya itu, tapi untungnya setelah beberapa kali melakukan _refreshing_ penyakit dartingnya pergi dan Hinata kembali menjadi dirinya yang baik hati dan ramah terkecuali untuk Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dengan pria itu karena urusan bisnis, bagaimanapun juga pria itu adalah pemilik baru perusahaan Uchiha _Groups_ rekan yang sangat menguntungkan untuk melakukan bisnis. Hinata tidak bisa menghindar untuk tidak bertemu dengan wajahnya yang sok itu namun ia sedikit berbeda memperlakukan pria bermarga Uchiha itu, ia bisa dibilang judes dan ketus untuk seorang Hinata yang biasanya ramah-tamah pada siapa saja .

Hari ini adalah hari minggu, ia menggunakan hari liburnya ini untuk bersantai ria. Ia sedang luluran di salah satu salon terkenal milik temannya. Ia menikmati setiap pijitan-pijitan yang membuat tubuhnya rileks dan nyaman. Ia hampir tertidur ketika suara dering handphonnya berbunyi.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" ujarnya ramah , tak mengecek terlebih dahulu siapakah yang menelponnya.

"Hinata-chan!" ujar seorang wanita di balik telpon sana.

"Ah, Mikoto-san!" Ujar Hinata antusias rasanya ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan wanita satu ini.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah berkunjung ke rumahku lagi Hinata-chan. Aku rindu." Ujar Mikoto-san dari nadanya ia bisa merasakan kesedihan.

"Hmm, maaf beberapa hari ini aku memang sibuk maaf ya tak sempat berkunjung ke rumahmu lagi." Ujar Hinata menyesal, ia juga memang merindukan wanita yang sudah dianggap seperti ibunya sendiri.

"Hmm kalau begitu kau harus makan malam hari ini di rumahku ya, ya Hinata-chan?" ujarnya dengan nada yang memelas.

"Tapi..."

Tapi, aku malas bertemu dengan anakmu yang dingin itu.

"Sudahlah Hinata-chan tidak ada tapi-tapian oke, aku tunggu kau malam ini. _Jaa_." Ujarnya tak mendengarkan omongan Hinata selanjutnya, yah terpaksa Hinata harus datang demi Mikoto-san.

Malam harinya ia sudah berada di depan pintu rumah mewah keluarga Uchiha, Ia mengenakan cardigan warna biru dengan celana jeans dan menggunakan high heels yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya selama menjadi pembisnis, rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai indah.

Ia hendak menekan bel pintunya ketika seseorang telah membukakan pintu tersebut, Uchiha Mikoto keluar dari balik pintu dan menyambutnya hangat.

"Hinata-chan! Ayo masuk aku sudah memasakan masakan kesukaanmu loh." Ujarnya riang.

Ia hanya tersenyum ramah, dan hatinya tersanjung ketika mendengar Mikoto telah membuatkan makanan kesukaannya.

Di ruang makan telah duduk Uchiha Fugaku yang tersenyum ramah padanya dan Uchiha Sasuke yang sedingin es seperti biasa, namun kali ini ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke, biasanya ia mengenakan jas dan kemeja tapi malam ini ia mengenakan sebuah kaos bewarna biru dan celana panjang baju rumahan pada umumnya, ia terlihat santai dan Hinata harus memuji pria ini memang tampan mengenakan apapun. Tanpa Hinata ketahui Sasuke juga tengah memperhatikannya ketika akhirnya mata mereka bertemu pandang, Hinata segera mengalihkan pendangannya salah tingkah tanpa ia sadari pipinya telah merona dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat.

'_Ada apa denganku'_ batinnya ia mengatur nafasnya dan berusaha agar terlihat normal, sampai matanya menangkap senyuman tipis khas Uchiha.

'_Apa dia menertawakanku?'_ batinnya lagi.

"Silahkan duduk Hinata-chan." Mikoto mempersilahkannya duduk dekat dengannya sedangkan Sasuke berada di sebrangnya.

"Terimakasih." Ujarnya seraya tersenyum ramah pada Mikoto.

Mikoto pun akhirnya duduk di kursinya, Hinata memperhatikan makanan-makanan yang tersaji di hadapannya benar saja di sana terdapat makanan kesukaannya seperti cinammons rolls dan zenzai.

Hinata jadi bersemangat untuk memakannya.

Semua orang mulai memakan makanan, Mikotopun memberikan tawaran-tawaran makanan padanya. Hinata menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Ittadakimassu." Ujarnya mengambil sepasang sumpit dan mulai melahap makanannya.

Setelah selesai makan mereka semua berkumpul di salah satu ruangan keluarganya, Hinata juga ikut bergabung karena Mikoto memintanya, beberapa menit mereka mengobrol tapi Hinata terus memperhatikan Sasuke yang masih bersikap dingin asik menonton tv dan tak melihatnya sedetikpun, apa ia tak semenarik itu, apa dia benar-benar jelek ?

Mikoto melihat raut sedih dari wajah Hinata. "Ada apa, kau sakit?" ujarnya khawatir.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, dan tersenyum berharap Mikoto tak mencemaskannya lagi.

"Ayah lihat, Hinata-chan dan Sasuke-kun mengenakan baju yang bewarna sama! Mereka terlihat cocok ya!" ujar Mikoto meminta pendapat suaminya yang tengah asik membaca koran.

Kontan saja wajah Hinata memerah, ia sangat malu. Ya ampuun, rasanya ia ingin menutupi wajahnya dengan keresek pasti wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

Ampun deh Mikoto-san!

"Kau benar, mereka berdua sangat cocok." Timpal Fugaku, Ia tidak menyangka kalau Fugaku juga ikutan menggoda mereka berdua. Dan Sasuke? Hinata tidak berani melihat wajah Sasuke sekarang.

"A-aku sebaiknya pulang, sudah malam. Selamat malam, Mikoto-san, Fugaku-san, U-uchiha-san." Ujar Hinata akhirnya, berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Mikoto langsung mengejar Hinata dan mencegahnya pulang, "Hinata-chan, seorang wanita cantik seperti kamu tidak boleh pulang sendirian, apalagi malam hari."

"Tidak apa-apa kok aku bisa pulang sendiri." Elaknya.

"Tetap saja aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu nantinya, biar Sasuke saja mengantarmu pulang, ya."

APA?

"T-tidak! Tidak usah, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." Ujar Hinata panik, diantar Sasuke tidak lah yaw. Ia tidak mau memiliki hutang budi pada pria dingin itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Sasuke-kun!" panggilnya.

Sasuke muncul dengan malas-malasan, berjalan mendekatinya, memegang tangannya dan menyeretnya pergi.

Mikoto menatap mereka berdua dengan senyuman bahagianya ,"Lihatlah anak kita sudah besar." Ujarnya kepada suaminya yang sudah berada di sampingnya.

Fugaku mengangguk.

"Aku berharap mereka segera menikah dan memberiku cucu." Ujarnya, yang di sambut dengan anggukan setuju dari Fugaku.

_~(69)~_

Mobil merah Ferari keluaran terbaru keluar dari garasi pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Di tengah-tengah perjalanan tidak ada pembicaraan diantara mereka yang ada hanyalah keheningan dan Hinata yang terus merutuki pria kasar yang ada di sampingnya ini tentu saja dalam hati.

Keheningan itu sirna ketika Sasuke memulai pembicaraan. "Maaf ."

Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya terkejut mendengar ucapan Sasuke, ia tidak pernah menyangka ternyata Sasuke juga bisa mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Untuk apa?" ujar Hinata bingung.

"Yah.. kau tau orang tuaku, terutama ibuku."ujarnya.

Hinata tidak menjawabnya karena ia yakin Sasuke belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Ibuku memang seperti itu karena dari dulu ia ingin sekali anak perempuan." Lanjutnya

"Maaf karena telah merepotkanmu." Ujarnya tulus

Baru pertama kali ia melihat Uchiha Sasuke yang biasanya dingin kini seperti es yang mulai mencair.

"T-tak apa-apa, aku tak keberatan di buat repot olehnya malah aku sendiri senang karena Mikoto-san sudah aku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri. Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir. "

"Baguslah kalau begitu, tapi kau jangan kege-eran ya." Ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata yang tadinya mulai berubah pikirannya tentang Sasuke menjadi menghapusnya kembali.

"Kege-eran karena apa?" tanya Hinata ketus.

"Kalau kau sudah mendapat restu dari ibuku bukan berarti kau akan menjadi istriku." Ujar Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tenang saja, aku tak akan pernah menyukaimu." Ujar Hinata sedikit judes.

Siapa yang akan menyukai pria yang tidak sopan, berbicara lancang, tidak berperasaan, jahat, sexy seperti dia? Tidak akan pernah!

_To be continued?_

~(69)~

**A/N :** Bagaimana menurut kalian fic ini? Saya berharap para readers menyukainya, saya buat fic ini karena jujur saya udah cukup jenuh dengan fic The Truth Behind The Mask jadi saya bikin deh fic ini, saya berniat bikin fic ini jadi full romance tapi saya masih belum yakin sih... jadi gimana menurut kalian? Apakah lanjut atau tidak? Btw thanks ya udah mau baca.

I NEED REVIEWS.

Hasta la vista! :D


End file.
